Next Year's Teachers
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie learns which teacher the kids will get next year. Is it a cause for concern? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hundley finally fell asleep, she was tired but she fought so hard to keep her little eyes open." Nick told Jackie with a smile.

He went and sat down on the bed next to her and started kissing her neck.

"Nicky, I need to talk to you." She told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"Well for whatever reason my school released next year's class list, why they did that so early, with over a month of school left, I have no idea, maybe because enrollment is going to be slightly higher next year, I don't know but anyways Houston got Miss Pauley, he didn't get Mrs. Rice."

"Is that a bad thing? Is Miss Pauley not a very good teacher?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm not saying that at all, she's only been at the school a few years, in fact, she's the one that took my kindergarten spot when I moved up to first grade, she's young, and her students seem to love her, they are always hugging her and stuff which to me speaks volumes and she is a very nice girl and from everything that I've seen and heard she's a great teacher. It's just that I am worried that Houston will be upset that he didn't get Mrs. Rice, Jasmine talks about how nice she is constantly and I think Houston just assumed that he would get her too, not only that Eli had Mrs. Rice too, I just don't want him to be upset on his first day of school next year, I want him to love school like Eli and Jasmine do and since it is so early I could go talk to June Carson (the principle) and have him switched into Mrs. Rice's class but I'm not sure I should do that? I don't want to be one of those helicopter parents if it isn't needed, and I also don't want to cause any animosity between me and Kayla."

"Who's Kayla?"

"Miss Pauley, Kayla is her first name. What do you think I should do?"

"Well I don't know Jacks, I mean you obviously know the teachers at the school better than I do."

"That's the thing, I truly do think that Houston will love her once he gets to know her, I just don't want him to be disappointed. Now if I suspected Kayla was a mean teacher I would be in June's office in a split second getting Houston out of her class but I really do think she is very nice."

"Well, how about you wait until Houston has been in school for a week or two? If he absolutely hates it can you still get him into Mrs. Rice's room?"

"Yeah, and I will do that without hesitation if I have to, my kids come first, my job is secondary, school is important and having a nice kindergarten teacher is critical."

"Maybe that's what you should do then, wait and see how he likes her, and maybe it's a good thing that he'll have a different teacher than Jazz did, that way they can have their own memories if that makes any sense."

"I never thought of it that way, that's a good point." Jackie agreed.

"Another thing you could do is tell Houston tomorrow and see what his reaction is, he's pretty excited about getting to go to school so it might not make a whit of difference to him who he gets as long as he gets to go." Nick said with a chuckle.

Jackie laughed.

"That's very true." She said.

"Who'd Jazz get next year?" Nick asked.

"Lisa, but I don't care who she got, it was Houston that I was concerned about." Jackie said and then thought about that for a second. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, of course I care, it's just that I know Lisa and Sue really well and I know that both of them are wonderful teachers and even better people. I know Jazz would have completely loved either one."

"Who did Eli have in first grade?" Nick asked.

"Sue, so it will be kind of fun to see the differences in the way they teach." Jackie told him.

"Now that we have the issue with Houston settled can we continue what I started?" Nick asked with a grin.

Jackie laughed but happily agreed.

Things were just getting steamy when Jackie stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She put her finger to her lips so he would be quiet.

Cute little baby babble sounds came from the baby monitor, it was like Hundley was talking to herself, in a language only she could understand.

"I guess she fought harder to stay awake then you thought." Jackie told him with a smile.

He smiled and got out of bed so he could go tend to the baby.

"Hi." He told the infant as he leaned over her crib.

The baby let out a happy squeal as if to say _Hi daddy, how did you know to come in here, I wasn't crying._

Nick laughed and picked her up and carried her over to the rocking chair.

Nick patiently rocked her back to sleep, which took awhile, the happy little baby just didn't seem to want to go to sleep.

When she finally did go to sleep Nick gently laid her back down in her crib and then went back into the master bedroom, eagerly wanting to get back to his make out session with Jackie, which unfortunately for him wasn't going to happen because Jackie had fallen asleep.

The next morning after the family had eaten breakfast Nick and Jackie called Jasmine and Houston into the living room to tell them who their teachers were going to be next year.

"Jasmine, you got Miss Masters." Jackie told her.

"Me like her, her nice." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Yes she is." Jackie agreed with a smile before turning her attention to the little boy.

"And Houston, you got Miss Pauley." She told him.

Nick and Jackie looked at one another, and then back at Houston to see what his reaction would be….

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't Houston that said anything however, it was Jasmine.

"Her nice Houden, her give her class free time every Friday if they do good dob." Jasmine told him.

"Doesn't that sound like fun Houston?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." The child said happily.

"Mama?" He asked as he looked at Jackie.

"What sweetheart?" She said.

"Me go play with my airplane now?"

"Yeah you can go play with your airplane." She told him with a smile.

Houston then left the room so he could play.

"Jazz that was so nice of you to tell Houston that Miss Pauley is nice, but how do you know that she gives her class free time every Friday?" Jackie asked her.

"She is Sam's teacher. Sam tell me that mommy. Sam is my friend. We play at recess all the time." Jasmine explained before she too left the room.

"Well that went exceptionally well." Jackie told Nick with relief evident in her voice.

"Yeah it did." He agreed.

She smiled at him.

"How about we take the kids to the park? It's so nice outside?" Jackie suggested.

"Alright, I'll help you get everything ready." He offered.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Sure. Say Jacks?"

"Yeah?"

"Jasmine's friend Sam, is Sam short for Samuel or Samantha?" He asked.

Jackie burst out laughing.

"Samantha, so you can relax. I think Sam is in my class next year in fact."

"That's good." Nick said.

"Which part, the part that she's a girl or the part that she's in my class next year?" Jackie asked.

"Both." Nick responded before leaving the room.

Jackie chuckled and shook her head at him.

 _Our poor girls won't be aloud to date until they are forty_ she thought to herself as she went to gather up everything so the family could go to the park.

The End!


End file.
